<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can a Sponge and Octopus Go Solo? by Sandersedge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207611">Can a Sponge and Octopus Go Solo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge'>Sandersedge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of SquidBob [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Walking In On Someone, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squidward loves mating his little sponge, but even his sexual appetite has its limits. To help with this, Squidward introduces his partner to the wonderful world of self-pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of SquidBob [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SpongeBob was cured, or at least treated, and could now not only feel pleasure, but also achieve an orgasm as well. Squidward felt immensely better that he could mate a willing partner now instead of mating one who was just going through the motions. </p><p>SpongeBob’s sexual appetite was insatiable too. He wanted to feel Squidward’s mating arm morning, noon, and night (and sometimes several times a night). </p><p>While on the surface this sounded great, it was starting to wear on Squidward. He loved sex and he loved that his partner was willing to try anything and everything to bring both of them to climax. But the octopus had a limit. Going hard several times a day was taking a toll on his mating arm. It hurt and felt raw from constant use. His internal sex organs were aching too. There was only so much semen he could produce and the spasming of the muscles made him sore. </p><p>It was getting so bad that when SpongeBob would try for round three or four, Squidward would shoot blanks, which were very uncomfortable. His body would contract and his mating arm would twitch, but nothing would come out and left him feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. </p><p>Squidward was afraid to tell his partner. He’d wanted the sponge to be like for so long that he was fearful that SpongeBob would be angry if he told him to lay off a bit. So he continued to push on, no matter how unpleasant it was. </p><p>After a month of this though, he couldn’t tolerate it anymore. His mating arm was in a perpetual state of being red and swollen. His ejaculations were almost all dry now as well, making him feel like he needed to throw up after every coupling. </p><p>“SpongeBob,” Squidward was nervous. “Can we talk about something for a minute?” </p><p>“Sure my love,” SpongeBob rarely heard this from his partner. “What is it?” </p><p>“Look, I love having sex with you,” Squidward began. “But I have a limit and my mating arm hurts. Also, I keep having dry ejaculations which make me feel like I’m going to puke.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness!” SpongeBob immediately started to tear up. “I had no idea you were in pain, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me...oh I’m such a barnacle head.”</p><p>“Relax sweetie,” Squidward put a reassuring tentacle on his partner. “I’m not mad, I promise.” </p><p>“You’re not?” SpongeBob sniffed.</p><p>“Of course not,” Squidward replied. “I’m happy that we’re able to mate as often as we do and I’m happy that you’re able to enjoy it as well. I just can’t go several times a day like this.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Squidward,” SpongeBob sobbed again. </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Squidward felt awful that he was making his partner cry like this. “I promise it’s ok, we just need to figure something out. But one question, have you been wanting to mate so much to make me happy, or is it because you’re horny?”</p><p>“I’m just so worked up all the time,” SpongeBob started to compose himself. “I feel like I’m about to explode and all my pores are just so sensitive. When you’re not home it kills me because all I want to do is have you fill me up, but you’re not here.”</p><p>“You know you can take care of that yourself, right?” Squidward said. </p><p>“What do you mean?” SpongeBob didn’t really know what his partner was telling him to do. </p><p>“You know,” Squidward let out a nervous laugh. “Masturbate?” </p><p>“Goodness no!” SpongeBob held his hands over his mouth. “I couldn’t do that!”</p><p>“Why not?” Now it was Squidward’s turn to be confused. </p><p>“Because silly, you’re my partner,” SpongeBob started to blush. “You’re only supposed to do that when you don’t have anyone in your life and even then it’s kind of strange isn’t it? I want to save all my love for youuuuuuu!”</p><p>“SpongeBob,” Squidward didn’t know how to address this. “You can touch yourself, it’s perfectly normal. It’s not like I’m going to be mad if you pleasure yourself. You don’t think I don’t?” </p><p>“Squidward!” SpongeBob was in shock again. “You...you...you touch yourself? Are you sure you need me to back off the mating? I will take care of you!” </p><p>“No, no, no” Squidward was the one blushing now. “Look when you were in the hospital and I needed to take care of business, I’d rub one out. Trust me, I haven’t needed to masturbate since you’ve been back home.” </p><p>“Oh phew,” SpongeBob sighed. “I thought for a minute I wasn’t taking care of your needs properly.” </p><p>“Trust me sweetie,” Squidward chuckled. “You’re more than taking care of my needs.” </p><p>“Good,” SpongeBob was still bright red. “So you mean you don’t care if I diddle my pores?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Squidward tried not to laugh at the euphemism. “Do you have toys you can use?”</p><p>“Toys?” SpongeBob cocked his brow. “You mean like a ball or some action figures?”<br/>
“No you goof,” Squidward slapped his forehead. “I mean sex toys like a vibrator or something?”</p><p>“No?” SpongeBob still wasn’t processing this. “Should I?”</p><p>“Neptune yes!” Squidward was shocked at the sponge’s response. “You don’t know how good they feel. Here come upstairs.”</p><p>The two climbed the stairs up to the bedroom and SpongeBob sat on the bed. Squidward then went to the closet and moved a bunch of stuff around before pulling out a small locked box. He then proceeded to open it and set it next to SpongeBob. </p><p>“See,” Squidward pointed to the contents. “I only have a few.” </p><p>SpongeBob looked at the toys in awe. He’d seen this sort of stuff before but only on the internet or in movies, never in person. </p><p>“What’s this?” The sponge picked up a donut looking thing. </p><p>“Oh that,” Squidward turned several shades of red. “So when you were in the hospital I...uhhh...made this. It’s the closest I could get to something that felt like sponge and was as tight as your little naughty hole.” </p><p>“You mean my oscula?” SpongeBob giggled.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Squidward was immensely uncomfortable, he’d forgotten that toy was in the box. </p><p>“I guess you really did miss everything about me,” SpongeBob laughed again. “So what toy is your favorite?”</p><p>“This one,” Squidward held up a device. It had a small ring and a small cylinder, each attached independently by wires to a black remote. “You...uhhh...put your mating arm through the cylinder and then put the tube in your ink duct, then control it with the remote.”</p><p>“Neat!” SpongeBob was genuinely in awe. “Is there anything in here that I could use?” </p><p>“Not unless you’re an octopus,” Squidward laughed. “But I’ll tell you what, my next day off we can go to the store and get you something. Hopefully the guy there will know what will work for a sponge.”</p><p>“Thanks Squiddy,” SpongeBob gave his partner a kiss. </p><p>“Oh tartar sauce!” Squidward suddenly realized what time it was. “I need to get to work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't You Knock?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Squidward left for work, SpongeBob laid on the bed trying to figure out just how to masturbate. He had the house to himself for the next several hours since Claire wouldn’t be home from pre-school until around 4pm. This would give him plenty of time to experiment, and if need be, clean up any mess he made. </p>
<p>SpongeBob stripped off his clothes, then laid back on the bed surveying his body to figure out what might work the best. At first he took a finger and started touching some of his pores, and while it felt good, it wasn’t the same as his partner’s tentacles. </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” SpongeBob thought out loud. “Maybe I need to go deeper? Or harder?”</p>
<p>SpongeBob took his hand and shoved it in one of his pore and started to stir it around like he was mixing up a batch of Krabby Patties. This didn’t really do much either and felt more uncomfortable than anything. His spongy hand rubbing on his spongy flesh just didn’t have enough lubrication to make it work right.</p>
<p>“Should I try?” SpongeBob giggled and turned bright red at the thought. “Should I try my special pore? No I can’t do that, what would Squidward say if he knew I was playing with my naughty place? But maybe that’s what I’m supposed to do?”</p>
<p>SpongeBob threw caution to the wind and moved down to his oscula and started to work it like his other pores. This one was smoother than some of the other holes and he was able to work his finger in and out without too much trouble. However, try as he might, he couldn’t get deep enough to really make it feel good. Even trying to elongate his arm wasn’t working like he wanted it too. </p>
<p>With a huff he got off the bed and started looking around the house, there had to be something there that he could use. He made his way over to the closet and started pulling out various objects, but nothing really jumped out at him. Feeling defeated, SpongeBob got dressed again and put all the junk away. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll watch some TV?” he said as he walked downstairs. </p>
<p>With a flop, he landed on his chair and started flipping through the channels. It being the middle of the day, there really wasn’t much worth watching. It was a sea of infomercials, talk shows, and reruns of shows from long, long ago. However, once he got into the upper channels, something caught his eye. </p>
<p>There on the TV screen was a dancing sea anemone and it was quickly capturing his attention. He’d seen shows like this before and it always made him feel all tingly inside, but since he was already in the mood, the program was revving him up even quicker. </p>
<p>As the sea creatures danced around, SpongeBob started to squirm in his chair. He was starting to feel hot and bolts of electricity were pulsing up his back. It felt really good and he started to slide his hands down his body, playing with his pores as he went. </p>
<p>“Mmmmm,” the sponge moaned as he kept exploring his body. He started to unzip his pants so he could gain better access to his most sensitive areas. </p>
<p>
  <i>*BANG BANG BANG*</i>
</p>
<p>There was a rapid knock at the door before it quickly swung open and a pink starfish barged in. </p>
<p>“SpongeBob!” Patrick yelled. </p>
<p>“GAH!” SpongeBob leapt several feet into the air and crashed back on the chair. He then quickly fumbled with the remote and changed the channel away from what he’d been watching. </p>
<p>“What were you doing?” Patrick was confused why his friend was laying sideways in the chair and had his clothes all undone. </p>
<p>“Nothing, I was just watching the...uhhh…” SpongeBob glanced at the TV. “This lovely infomercial about an...automatic airfryer? Yuck.”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry,” Patrick replied. “Wait, if you’re a fry cook why are you looking at automatic frying thingies?”</p>
<p>“Got to see my competition,” SpongeBob thought quick on his feet. </p>
<p>“Were you hot or something?” Patrick asked, looking at the sponge’s disheveled clothing. </p>
<p>“Yes, hot,” SpongeBob felt uneasy. </p>
<p>“Hold up,” Patrick put up his hand. “This doesn’t make any sense.” </p>
<p>“I know right,” SpongeBob cursed that Patrick picked this moment to no longer be oblivious. </p>
<p>“I know what you were doing,” Patrick giggled. “You were…”</p>
<p>“Yes Patrick,” SpongeBob cut his friend off. “I...I...I...was diddling my pores while watching something I shouldn’t have on TV. I’m so ashamed.” </p>
<p>“SpongeBob!” Patrick gasped. “I was going to say you were playing dress up.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” SpongeBob was sobbing. </p>
<p>“But this?” Patrick was surprised. “I always thought you didn’t, you know, blow your own load?” </p>
<p>“Well…”SpongeBob trailed off. </p>
<p>“So how do you do it anyways?” Patrick was intrigued now. </p>
<p>“Patrick!” the sponge’s voice turned angry. </p>
<p>“I mean do you just stick your hand inside,” Patrick didn’t notice his friend's ire. “Or do you rub your pores? Or maybe you have a secret fifth arm? Or maybe ---”</p>
<p>“Stop it!” SpongeBob shouted. “I’m not going to have this conversation with you.” </p>
<p>“Sorry I was just curious is all,” Patrick felt bad. “I just have to rub myself between my legs and I explode. I do it every night and sometimes every day too. How often do you ---”</p>
<p>“What did I just say?” SpongeBob cut him off again. “Either change the subject or leave.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Patrick started crying. “Please don’t hate me!” </p>
<p>“It’s ok Patrick,” SpongeBob felt a little guilty. “Now what did you need?” </p>
<p>“I don’t remember,” Patrick dried his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well Squidward won’t be home for a couple of hours,” SpongeBob smiled at his friend. “Do you want to watch some Mermaid Man?” </p>
<p>“Of course!” Patrick shouted with excitement and jumped on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Squidward's Self Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squidward left work and started to drive home, but before arriving at the pineapple, he had a brilliant idea. Why wait until his next day off to get the toy for SpongeBob? He could just take a slight detour and pass Sammy Salomon’s Sexy Sex Shoppe before heading home. </p>
<p>When he pulled into the parking lot, it hit him how sleazy this place was. Between the faded paint and the buzzing neon signs, it just looked like the back alley of a back alley...which in actuality it sort of was. With a sigh, Squidward locked his boat and went inside. </p>
<p>“What do you need?” a rather rough looking and overweight crab said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“I’m looking for a tentacle sex toy,” Squidward felt nervous for some reason. </p>
<p>“Aisle 6,” the crab said and then looked Squidward up and down. “And no trying them out either you horny fuck. I know octopuses can be pervs.” </p>
<p>Squidward thought about saying something to the crab, but just wanted to get the toy and get out of there as quick as he could. He made his way to the aisle and started looking at the, frankly, amazingly large collection of tentacle sex toys. </p>
<p>After browsing for a few minutes he finally found one that he thought the sponge would like. It was a few inches long, could vibrate, and even wiggle at three different speeds. As an added bonus, it was self lubricating too. All you had to do was fill up the reservoir and it would ooze lube when it was being used. </p>
<p>Squidward grabbed a thing of lube before heading to the counter. He placed the items down and coughed to get the crab’s attention. </p>
<p>“Well look it here,” the crab snorted. “Looks you’re going to get your fuck on tonight.” </p>
<p>“It’s not for me,” Squidward felt shy. </p>
<p>“Sure it ain’t,” the crab laughed as he scanned the items. “Who’s it for, you’re girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Husband actually,” Squidward wanted to hurry up and get out of there. </p>
<p>“Ah you’re one of them queers,” the crab said. “Don’t matter to me though as long as you have money.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Squidward suppressed the urge to clock the disrespectful crustacean. “How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“$78.50,” the crab took a drag from his cigarette. </p>
<p>“Neptune!” Squidward was shocked at the price. “Fine, here you go.” </p>
<p>“Pleasure doing business with you,” the cashier blew a cloud of smoke in Squidward’s face. </p>
<p>Squidward grabbed the items and ran back to his boat feeling dirty and creeped out. He’d forgotten just how awful these types of places were since he’d bought most of his own toys online. Still, he figured SpongeBob would be happy with the purchase and should hold him over until they could sit down and look through what various websites had to offer. </p>
<p>With a huff Squidward got back in his boat and fumbled through the glove box for sanitizer. He felt like he needed a shower, but figured this would do for now. </p>
<p>After sufficiently cleaning his tentacles he made his way towards home. He hoped that there would be just enough time to show SpongeBob the ropes before Claire got home. Just the thought of it was making his mating arm start to churn. </p>
<p>Squidward pulled the boat into the drive and opened the door, but no one was home. He called out for SpongeBob but there was no answer. He finally saw the note scribbled on the table indicating that him and Patrick had gone to the jellyfish fields and would be back in a little while. </p>
<p>“Figures,” Squidward crumpled up the paper. “I’m all horny and the sponge is off catching jellies. Oh well, I guess there’s always tonight...unless…”</p>
<p>Squidward remembered the toy SpongeBob had picked up this morning and asked him about. It was one he hadn’t used in a little bit and figured since he had time to kill, maybe taking it for a spin before jumping in the shower would be fun. </p>
<p>He climbed the stairs up to the bedroom and locked the door in case his partner came home early. It wasn’t like he minded SpongeBob seeing him like this, he just didn’t want the starfish to follow him. </p>
<p>After retrieving the box from the closet, he found the toy and smiled as the flood of fond memories came rushing back. Squidward discarded his shirt and flopped on the bed. He then gave his mating arm a few good pumps to get it nice and erect. </p>
<p>Once he was satisfied he slipped the ring all the way down to the bottom of his shaft, then took the little cylinder and carefully slid it into his siphon where it rested against his ink duct. Even this simple act felt amazing and he couldn’t wait to let the toy do its thing. With a smile, he pressed the button and pushed the dial up to the low setting. </p>
<p>A slight vibration started coursing through the device and he let out a mild gasp. The low setting had always been way too weak for Squidward, but he figured he should start off easy since it’s been a while. However, it became clear rather quickly that this just wasn’t enough and moved the dial to medium.</p>
<p>Squidward let out a grunt as the vibrations of the ring and cylinder met deep in his core. It felt wonderful and his tentacles gripped the bed as it felt like electricity pulsing through his body. Still, he wanted more though. </p>
<p>He clicked it up one more time to the high setting, which shocked him, he’d forgotten how aggressive it was. He groaned and wondered if he should go to the ultimate setting. It wasn’t something he did often and was probably a good couple of years since he’d blasted himself with that mode. Throwing caution to the wind though, he flicked the dial up ready to feel the rush of overwhelming sensations. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Squidward shouted out.</p>
<p>The octopus had his whole body stiffened and it felt like he was going to vibrate apart. His eyes slowly rolled back in his head and drool ran down both sides of his mouth, the strength of the vibrations were insane. He even felt a weird trickling sensation in his ink duct and figured he must be dribbling out some of his black fluid...or at least that’s what he hoped. </p>
<p>“Oh Neptune,” Squidward moaned. </p>
<p>His tentacles dug into the bed and bunched the sheets up tight. His legs were flailing around wildly and he couldn’t control himself at all. He knew his orgasm was just around the corner and bit down on his lip trying to hold it off as long as possible. Even though the sensation was overwhelming, he liked taking himself as far past the edge as he could.</p>
<p>It didn’t really work though, seconds later Squidward let out a huge bellow as cum erupted from his mating arm. The shockwave of the ejaculation took his ink duct over the edge too and with his whole body spasming, he let loose the torrent of the thick black liquid all over the bed which also shot his toy out of him as well. </p>
<p>Trying to catch his breath, his body finally relented and he turned into a puddle on the bed. His body ached from the spasms, but it was a good ache knowing that it had resulted in such a wonderful feeling.</p>
<p>His bliss was cut short though by his post nut clarity. </p>
<p>“Oh barnacles,” the octopus cursed out loud. “I have to get this cleaned up before SpongeBob gets home!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sponge Puts On A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, SpongeBob descended the stairs after getting Claire tucked into bed. He’d read her a story and sang her a song before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He was thankful that he could do this stuff again and even though he’d been back to normal so to speak for weeks now, he still felt guilty for missing all the time with his daughter. </p>
<p>While Squidward felt a bit sad, he knew it was important for his partner to get some one-on-one time with Claire. He figured it wasn’t hurting anything to let SpongeBob handle the tuck in duties, even though he did miss it from time to time. </p>
<p>“She’s such a perfect little girl,” SpongeBob said, taking a seat next to Squidward. </p>
<p>“She is,” Squidward smiled and set down his book. “We’re lucky to have her.”</p>
<p>“We are,” SpongeBob loved talking about their daughter, she was his everything. </p>
<p>The couple cuddled up on the couch and SpongeBob grabbed the remote to find something for them to watch. After flipping through channels, he eventually landed on “Bikini Bottom’s Next Top Model”. It was trash TV, but it was something that both him and Squidward enjoyed. </p>
<p>“Wow, Trixie is really letting herself go,” Squidward jested. He loved to make fun of the contestants. </p>
<p>“She’s pretty!” SpongeBob said in mock disgust.</p>
<p>The two shared a laugh and continued to watch the program. On a commercial break, Squidward figured he’d show SpongeBob the present he’d bought him earlier that day. While he didn’t really feel like having a tumble in bed after his self-pleasure earlier in the day, he figured he wouldn’t mind watching his partner get off. </p>
<p>“Hey I bought you something,” Squidward got up and went to retrieve the toy. </p>
<p>“Oh my!” SpongeBob had a huge smile on his face. “What is it? What is it? What is it?”</p>
<p>“Calm down,” Squidward held up a tentacle and handed SpongeBob the box. </p>
<p>SpongeBob tore open the cardboard and pulled the toy out. It took him a few moments before realizing what it was and once he did he turned several shades of red. This caused Squidward to let out a little chuckle.</p>
<p>“So what do you think?” Squidward said. </p>
<p>“I…” SpongeBob was trying to think of what to say. “Is this what I think it is?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Squidward replied. “That is if you think it’s a sex toy. I figured I wouldn’t make you wait until my next day off. I also thought you’d probably want a tentacle since you enjoy mine so much. It has a ton of features as well, it can move, vibrate, and is even self lubricating.” </p>
<p>“Thank you!” SpongeBob blushed even more. “I could’ve used this today. I tried to...you know...this morning, but I was interrupted by Patrick who didn’t bother to wait until I answered the door.”</p>
<p>“Oh fishsticks,” Squidward could feel his partner’s embarrassment. “Did he see you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” SpongeBob looked away. “I’m sorry Squidward, I should’ve told you sooner. I didn’t mean for him to see me and it wasn’t like I was trying to get him to see me it just sort of happened.” </p>
<p>“Shhhh,” Squidward tried to quiet his partner. “I’m not mad about it, I just know how embarrassing this must be for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” a tear rolled down SpongeBob’s cheek. “I was worried you thought I was showing off to him. I mean he sort of wanted me too but I didn’t because no one should see that but you.” </p>
<p>“Well if no one should see that but me,” Squidward smirked and held up the toy. “Then how about you go put on a little show for me?” </p>
<p>SpongeBob just nodded as he blushed even more. Squidward reached out a tentacle and grabbed his partner by the hand to lead him up to their room. </p>
<p>“So how does it work?” SpongeBob looked at the toy while sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>“Let me show you,” Squidward took the device and opened up the little tank lid on the back of it. “First you fill it with lube, then you insert it where you want it, and finally you turn it on. This button makes it wiggle, this button makes it vibrate, and this knob adjusts the strength of it.”</p>
<p>“So what should I do then?” SpongeBob was still sort of confused. </p>
<p>“Here strip off your clothes and lay down,” Squidward said.</p>
<p>His partner complied and quickly took off his pants and shirt before hopping back into bed completely nude. </p>
<p>“Now lay back and open your legs,” Squidward commanded. “I’m going to stick it in gently but tell me if it hurts.”</p>
<p>Squidward lined the toy up with the sponge’s oscula and turned on the self-lubricating system, allowing the jelly like substance to start oozing out of the suction cups. He then pressed it forward ever so slowly and let it start to fill his partner. </p>
<p>Cried of pain and pleasure rattled from SpongeBob. The toy was much thicker than Squidward’s own mating arm and it stretched his tight little hole further than either of them had anticipated. </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Squidward put a reassuring tentacle on his partner. </p>
<p>“Y-yes,” SpongeBob winced. “It...it...it hurts good.”</p>
<p>Squidward didn’t exactly believe that but he figured SpongeBob would tell him if he needed him to stop. Much to the sponge’s credit though, he managed to bear through the pain and before long the entire toy was fully inside SpongeBob’s core. </p>
<p>“Ok I’m turning it on now,” Squidward offered a warning. He then turned on the vibrating function followed shortly by the wiggling. </p>
<p>“Oh Neptune,” SpongeBob groaned. “I-I-I-It’s moving!” <br/>Squidward sat back on the bed to survey his partner who was already writhing on the bed, his hands digging into the bed sheets (freshly washed Squidward might add). It was an erotic sight for the octopus and he almost regretted his bout of self pleasure this afternoon since joining his partner could’ve been fun. </p>
<p>“M-more,” SpongeBob squeaked out. </p>
<p>Squidward reached over and moved the dial from the number 1 to the number 3 setting. SpongeBob immediately grunted at the new feeling, it was intense and sent shockwaves reeling through his little yellow body. His toes were now completely curled under and his hands had gone pale from gripping the bed so tightly. </p>
<p>“A-all the way,” SpongeBob whispered. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Squidward didn’t think it was a good idea. </p>
<p>“Yes,” was all the sponge could get out as his body was getting tighter and tighter. </p>
<p>Against his better judgement, Squidward turned the dial to 5 and almost instantly felt the whole bed start to shake and vibrate along with the toy. Whatever the device was doing, it was far more aggressive in nature than his own toy that he’d used just hours before. </p>
<p>SpongeBob tried to talk, but couldn’t. His mouth just hung open, letting drool seep out and his eyes were clamped shut. The rest of the sponge’s expression was somewhere between agony and ecstasy, Squidward wasn’t really sure but kept a watchful eye on his partner to make sure he was at least still breathing. </p>
<p>The sponge’s body grew tighter and tighter, making his back arch up and his hands were now completely white from digging into the bed. Squidward figured he had to be close and wasn’t sure why SpongeBob was continuing to hang on. He knew the feeling must be amazing but still, the stamina required to hold back must be incredibly high. </p>
<p>“Out,” SpongeBob finally managed through a locked jaw. </p>
<p>Squidward immediately removed the toy from the sponge’s oscula with a loud, satisfying pop, however SpongeBob was still as rigid as ever and breathing shallowly. </p>
<p>“Spon---” Squidward couldn’t even get his question out. </p>
<p>SpongeBob suddenly went limp as a torrent of his semen gushed out of him from every pore. It wasn’t explosive or anything, but it ran out of him in streams, turning to rivers on the sheets before cascading to the ground in a waterfall of cum. </p>
<p>It went on like this for minutes too with SpongeBob spasming and twitching, but not saying a single word. Squidward had seen his partner ejaculate in several unique ways before, but this was a new one for him. And while it was creating a monumental mess, there was still something hot about seeing the flood of jizz from his partner. </p>
<p>Finally, after nearly five minutes, SpongeBob opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“So?” Squidward said as he stared on in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Holy mackerel,” SpongeBob’s voice was hoarse. “That was something else. What it lacked in intimacy it made up for in...in...in, well I don’t know. But trust me, while I’d rather have you any day, this is more than a worthy stand in.” </p>
<p>“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Squidward smiled.</p>
<p>“What in the world,” SpongeBob sat up and looked around the room. “Did I do that? There’s so much of it.” </p>
<p>“You sure did,” Squidward chuckled. “It ran out of you like water from a tap. Honestly, I don’t think I’d ever seen your cum like that before.” </p>
<p>All SpongeBob could do was blush again, then slide off the bed to search for the mop so that him and Squidward could clean up their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>